This invention relates to power washers and in particular, a carriage attachment for a power washer.
Modern power washers are convenient tools for a variety of cleaning tasks, such as, cleaning debris and leaves from decks, patios, sidewalks, driveways, floors and other flat ground surfaces. Power washers generate a powerful pressurized jet of water that blast away leaves, dirt and debris from cracks, corners and edges and the rough surfaces of pavement, concrete, brick and tile. Power washers generally include a spray nozzle fitted to an elongated extension wand. The operator grasps the wand and directs the water stream from the nozzle onto the surface to be cleaned. The force of the pressurized water stream expelled from the spray nozzle at the end of the extension wand generates a torque on the wand that gives the operator some resistance to manipulating the wand. Consequently, the operator must have a firm grip on the extension wand and must often use two hands to hold the wand. Furthermore, fighting the torque on the wand quickly leads to operator fatigue.
A water broom attachment has been developed by DeVilbiss Air Power Company of Jackson Tennessee for power washers. This attachment is used for cleaning floors, pavement and other ground surfaces. The attachment comprises a manifold that feeds three spray nozzles. The manifold connects to the extension wand and has two caster wheels that allows the attachment be used like a broom with the manifold riding over the surface on the casters. The water broom attachment has several practical shortcomings. The multiple nozzle/manifold design divides the pressurized water flow into several weaker water streams. While the manifold rides on two casters, the casters do not provide much support for the operator. Since the manifold rides on casters, the operator has to support the extension wand at a certain attitude to properly direct the water stream from the nozzles. The attitude and height of the nozzle with respect to the surface can not be adjusted because the nozzles are fixed to the manifold and the manifold sits at a fixed height atop of the caster. The operator must alter his posture or hold the wand at a different attitude in order to adjust the orientation of the water stream. The multiple nozzle/manifold design is also relatively expensive. The manifold body is generally an extruded tubal channel. Bores are tapped in the channel, into which the nozzles are threaded. Since the water flow is under pressure, the machining of the bores and taps in the manifold must be precise to avoid leaking.
Given the shortcomings of conventional water brooms, there is still a need for a power washer attachment that can be used to clean floors, pavement and other ground surfaces that reduces operator fatigue and can be manipulated with ease. Ideally, such an attachment would connect to conventional wands and position the spray nozzle close to the ground. Furthermore, such an attachment would allow the operator to use the attachment over the ground in a natural upright posture and manipulate the attachment using only one hand.
The carriage attachment of this invention is used with a conventional power washer and allows the operator to maintain an upright posture while cleaning ground surfaces using a relaxed sweeping motion. The wheeled carriage attachment mounts to the extension wand of any conventional power washer and rides over the surface being cleaned as the pressurized water stream blast dirt and debris from the surface. The carriage attachment reduces operator fatigue by allowing the operator to simply guide the movement of the carriage attachment over the surface without having to stabilize the extension wand under the force of a pressurized water stream.
The carriage attachment includes a sheet metal frame bent to have a flat deck and angled splash guard. Two wheels are mounted on either side of the carriage frame. A spray nozzle is fitted underneath the carriage deck and a quick release coupling is used to connect the carriage attachment to the wand of a power washer. The wheels can be mounted to the carriage frame at different positions to adjust the height of the nozzle over the surface being cleaned. The carriage attachment has a compact design that allows the attachment to work in tight corners and the shape of the carriage frame shields the operator from the water stream.
Accordingly, an advantage of the carriage attachment of this invention is that it allows the operator to maintain an upright posture and reduces operator fatigue.
Another advantage of this invention is that the operator does not have to stabilize the wand but simply move it back and forth over the ground surface.
Another advantage of this invention is that the carriage attachment maintains the spray nozzle at proper height and attitude to the surface being cleaned.
Another advantage of this invention is that the carriage attachment has a simple but rugged design that makes it durable and easy to use and operate.
Another advantage of this invention is that the carriage attachment employs a quick connect couple so that the attachment can be quickly connected or disconnected to the extension wand without additional tools or fasteners.
Another advantage of this invention is that the nozzle height can be readily adjusted by repositioning the wheels on the carriage frame.
Another advantage of this invention is that the carriage frame is shaped to direct the water stream forward and shield the operator from the water stream.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.